


【真幸】一夜邂逅（八）完结

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Kudos: 5





	【真幸】一夜邂逅（八）完结

1.

时差、失眠加上激烈的欢爱，让真田有些疲惫，不知不觉他靠着幸村在沙发上睡着了。两人依偎在一起，幸村突然生出一种难以割舍的依赖，人生中如果没有真田该怎么办。

好感，欲望，喜欢，依赖，随着深入的接触只会越来越多。幸村看着真田均匀的呼吸，那张时常紧绷的脸难得有了放松的神情。幸村莞尔一笑，轻轻抬起搂着自己的真田的胳膊，悄悄起身。 

时间在慢慢流逝。

“啊...... 幸村...... 幸村？”过了许久，真田睁开眼，发现自己在沙发上睡着了，而幸村却不在身边，忙出声问道：“幸村，你在哪里？我睡了多久？”

“在这里，还好不是很久。”幸村从洗手间出来，正拿着梳子给自己梳头发，他那鸢紫色的头发从中间分开，露出光洁好看的额头，长长的头发自然卷曲，英俊又绮丽。

幸村走到真田身边坐下，拿着梳子也开始给真田梳头，轻声说道：“你的头发也有点乱了，我来帮你理好。”

真田十分乖巧地低头，只听见幸村继续说：“我十七岁的时候，被我妹妹怂恿剪掉了现在的头发，换了一个妹妹喜欢的偶像的发型，结果刚一弄完就后悔，非常不适合我，于是很快换回来了，从此再也没有改变过发型。”

真田想了想说道：“我觉得，你怎么样都好看。”

幸村摇了摇头：“是吗？”

真田语气坚定：“我觉得是，你怎么样都好看。”

幸村笑笑，不再反驳真田，而是问他：“你呢？小时候有没有留过长发？有没有扎过小辫子？”

真田声音十分坚定：“没有，从来都没有。”

“好可惜，”幸村收了手，抬起真田的下巴在他的嘴唇上啄了一口，继续说道：“我还想看看你也来个意外的形象，比如把头发染成粉红色，嗯......再扎两个小辫子，”幸村一只手伸向真田额头处的刘海：“这里，对这里再挑染一下，选个什么颜色呢......”

真田抓住幸村的手，顺势将幸村抱在怀里，并将脑袋卡在幸村的肩膀上，嘴唇若有若无地触碰着他的耳垂，低声说道：“我才没有那么松懈，不给你看。”

幸村试着将真田推开，却发现这家伙的手臂越收越紧，于是无奈地放弃行动，靠在真田的怀里说：“你也休息了一会儿，别多睡了，我们出去走走吧。时间还早，既然来调查我，我也不瞒着你了，相关的事我可以慢慢告诉你。”

“等傍晚的时候，我们一起看夕阳。”

真田弦一郎那颗紧绷的心终于完全放松下来。

2.

幸村带着真田去了海边，找了一个安静的位置坐下，前方是潮起潮落，远处是海滩上欢声笑语的男男女女。

幸村用平静的语气讲着惊心动魄的事，关于他家族的遭遇，关于他自己的磨难，最重要的，还有他的决心与梦想。 

太阳渐渐落山，此时两人起身，沿着海滩从这头走向那头，一直走到很远的地方。 

他的眼神如星辰一般璀璨，头发卷曲面容如同神子的肖像，幸村精市这样的男人啊，无论挫折与否，他的画笔总能够勾勒出最美的世界，真田看着走在身旁的幸村，心里感慨道，这样追求世间美好的人，值得自己赌上所有的信任。

也许是因为在国外，也许是因为两人的心更近了一步，本来并肩行走的真田犹豫了一下，大胆地搂住了幸村。

幸村自然地靠在真田的肩膀。

偶尔有零零散散的人对他俩"行注目礼"，但真田毫无畏惧，他也将头轻轻靠向对方。

而幸村，从来无所畏惧。

......

享受着难得的惬意，两人都没有说话。很久之后，幸村先开口说道：“接下来你打算如何？”

真田没有犹豫，认真地说道：“没想到是跨国犯罪团伙，之前你去东京帮我们解决的案子也是一部分。日本这边警视厅能够管到的，会根据你给我的这些线索，将该抓的人都抓起来。等我回去向上级请示，其他的线索，以日本警视厅的名义提供给洛杉矶警局。”

幸村知道真田会这么说，丝毫不意外，点了点头说道：“不愧是真田，雷厉风行。不过我有一个要求——”

真田忙问是什么。

幸村：“等待最佳的行动时机。下周一股市开市，这边会有几个投资公司，持续购买一支在纳斯达克上市的日本公司股票，接下来几天如果不出意外，这支股票会涨停。你们等到那个时候行动会有意外的收获。而我这边也会有行动，最终需要你的帮忙。等所有的鱼儿从浮出水面，就可以一网打尽了。”

真田看着幸村犀利自信的表情，郑重地点点头。 

3.

太阳已落山，夜色降临，乌云悄无声息地布满天空。突然下雨了。

本以为是一场匆匆忙忙的雷阵雨，却没想到淅淅沥沥，一直在下没有停的迹象。

看着天快黑了，幸村带着真田跑向最近的一家小旅馆。

好不容易进了房间，真田去拿毛巾，他先擦了擦幸村脸上的雨水，然后才给自己擦了擦，并对幸村说道：“你快去进去冲个热水澡，不然着凉感冒就不好了。”

幸村意味深长地看了真田一眼，便不再言语，脱去被雨水打湿的衣服，果着身子走进浴室。

真田也除去衣物，想着幸村很快会冲完轮到自己，便在门口等他。谁知左等右等，幸村却一直不从浴室出来。 

哗哗的水流声与屋外的雨声交织在一起，真田敲敲浴室的门，没有犹豫，也进去了。

屋外的雨越下越大，天彻底黑了起来，屋内尤其是浴室内却浓情蜜意，侵略似火。

浴室里灯光明亮，水汽将透明玻璃模糊，交..缠的身体闪现在朦胧的玻璃上，两人忘情的投入，直到意识从云端飘落。 

过了许久，两人才从浴室里出来，疲惫地躺在床上轻轻喘息。幸村枕着真田的胸膛，一切尽在不言中。

突然，他听到真田肚子咕咕叫的声音。 

“有点......饿了。”真田有些不好意思。 

幸村笑着说道，“你还没吃饱啊？”

真田腾的红了脸，“没吃饱！”

幸村起身，拿起床边的电话叫了 room service，而后放下电话对真田说道：“稍等一会儿吧，晚餐马上送过来，谁让你不打声招呼就来这边，怠慢你了可别怪我。”

真田也起身，拿起浴袍认真地披在幸村肩膀上，然后拉着他的手说道：“我绝不可能怪你。幸村，谢谢你信任我。”

幸村明白真田这话的意思，将一切对真田这个警方人员摊开，从理智角度确实是冒险的事，但也是极好的感觉，幸村一点都不后悔。 

很快，丰盛的晚餐摆到了桌前，真田先动手，用刀切下一块牛排，举起叉子递到幸村面前，微笑着说道：“我喂你吃。”

幸村：“ ？”

“你是谁啊？真田呢？”

真田咳嗽一声，有些不好意思：“我在努力做一个体贴的好伴侣。”

幸村眼眸波光流转，有些感动又有些无奈：“真田，你确实有点傻。”

真田：“......”

4\. 

回到日本，真田弦一郎恢复了日常的忙碌生活。早起、练剑、上班、加班，空闲的时间都留给了幸村。按照幸村的安排，等待最佳的时机出手，随后真田根据幸村提供的信息以及自己调查的资料，向上级做了详细的汇报。

大案开始，警视厅异常戒备，真田也前所未有的忙碌。

信任让真田的内心非常坚定，即使思念如潮水，但未来毫无阴霾。 

......

某日早晨，真田刚到警视厅就得到了一个令人震惊的消息，幸村在洛杉矶因谋杀某位演员而被捕了！

脑子突然一片空白。这不可能！昨天晚上，也就是七、八个小时之前，他们还刚刚通过电话，而且幸村，不可能成为杀人犯。

冷静，冷静，一定要冷静！真田强迫自己平静下来，认真回想幸村说过的话，尤其是昨天晚上电话里的内容。

“等待最佳的时机”，“我这边先行动，最终我需要你的帮忙”...... 昨天晚上幸村说了什么？

“我的家人挺想你的，有空可以来洛杉矶看看他们。”这是幸村最后说的。

这是你留给我的信息吗？真田迅速做出决定，准备请假赶往洛杉矶，可他还没有订完机票，就被上司叫了去。 

......

警视厅，会议室。

“真田君，你知道我今天叫你来，是为了什么吧？”与上次不同，并没有那么多高级官员，在会议室里真田仅需要面对自己的直属上司。

“我知道。”真田面无表情的回答道。 

“你和那位幸村精市君，还有联系吗？”上司也不再寒暄，直接进入话题。

“有。”

“他被捕了。”上司说道。 

真田回应道：“我也是刚刚得到的消息，我要去洛杉矶看望他还有他的家人，希望您能给我几天假期。”

“真田君，你是警视厅最受瞩目的新人，先不说如今我们手里有堆积如山的工作，这个时间，你作为一名警官，与犯人有那种关系，还要去看他，你知道这样做会对名声造成多大的影响吗？”

“他不是犯人！”真田提高了声音，“而且，我们的那种关系也不是什么耻辱的事！”

“他已经被捕了！”

“我相信他不会杀人！”

上司无奈地看着真田，叹了口气继续劝他：“真田君，你的理智哪里去了？为了你自己，也为了你们真田家，听我一句劝，还是不要与他来往，对你，对真田家都有好处。”

真田没有反驳，他忍住了所有的怨气：“谢谢您，我会处理好我的个人事情。”

“那我再提醒你一遍，这些天你必须留在东京，留在警视厅，哪里都不许去！”

真田默默不语，而后向上司深深的鞠了躬，转身离开。 

......

回到工位，真田闭上眼睛，久久未动。终于，他拉开抽屉拿出纸笔。 

真田弦一郎，这位警视厅最受期待的新人，将枪与警察证件连同辞职信一起递交给了上司。

5.

随着幸村精市这位年轻的画家因谋杀罪被捕，地下世界里的一场连锁变动，在东京和洛杉矶同时进行。

某年某月某日，在纳斯达克上市的日本某科技公司，因涉嫌网络非法集资而查封，相关涉案的人员均被逮捕； 同时，美国IRS对参与投资的华尔街公司展开调查；

某年某月某日，美国某位知名大学的校长，因涉嫌参与艺术品洗钱而被捕，且牵扯出了更多跨国的作案同伙； 

某年某月某日，日本一位大藏省官员因贪污而被迫辞职，即将接受进一步调查；

某年某月某日，洛杉矶当地一位酒店老板，因涉嫌贿赂官员，贩卖毒品，绑架勒索等各种罪名而被判监禁；

......

美国洛杉矶，年轻画家幸村精市，因涉嫌杀害一位好莱坞二线男演员，被检方指控一级谋杀。

仇杀？情杀？因钱财争执而被杀？除了该演员买过幸村精市的画，以及偶尔两人作为客人同时出现在一些派对，并没有发现更多的交集。 

有人说画家是演员的情敌，也有人说画家是演员的秘密情人；还有一些人觉得，可怜的画家只是作为替罪羊，为真凶背了黑锅。 

洛杉矶郊区幸村家的大门外，大批的记者蹲在此处，试图挖掘更多的秘密，各种分析与阴谋论充斥在新闻与八卦杂志上。

......

真田好不容易躲过一堆闪光灯，进了幸村家的大门。家人们都在，幸村的妹妹也从寄宿学校回来了。短暂的寒暄后，真田发现大家都比较平静，也许是因为幸村早就有所安排吧。

“哥哥是无敌的，没人能赢得了他”，这是来自幸村妹妹的信心。

真田也这么认为。 

晚上，真田去了曾经住过的那间客房，还记得在这里两人闹了些别扭，现在想想，有些羞愧也有点甜蜜。

真田在枕头下发现了一个信封，是幸村留给自己的。他赶忙将信拆开，里面是一枚钥匙，还有一封信，是留给自己的任务：

“那个男演员是一个关键证人，有人杀害他并嫁祸给了我，而我入狱既是诱饵，也是信号。我带你去的 Santa Barbara 画室旁边，有个独栋小楼，那是属于我的财产。将保险箱里东西，悄悄地交给负责我案子的律师，他看了后会知道接下来该怎么做，不要直接交给洛杉矶警方，不要让人发现你的行踪。保险箱的密码是你的生日。真田，只有你最值得我信任，辛苦了。”

寥寥几句直到末尾，幸村对真田说：“我会回来的，在这之前不要来看我，相信我，一定会回来。”

真田长嘘了一口气，他知道该怎么做了，之后，便是耐心的等待。

幸村精市是无敌的，没人赢得了他。 

6.

幸村无罪释放的那一天，真田和他的家人一起去迎接。 

隔了很久才见到他，幸村的脸有些消瘦，但神采奕奕，还是那样俊美无双。 

真田没有上前，他就站在那里，看着幸村不停地安慰祖母和母亲，还时不时摸摸妹妹的脑袋。

有好多话想说，却不知道该说什么，把时间留给他和家人吧。

谁知过了一会儿，幸村的家人识趣地先告别离开，幸村的妹妹还朝着真田眨了眨眼。

......

“我回来了。”幸村温柔的说道。 

“嗯。”真田的眼神从今天见到幸村开始，就没有离开过。 

“一切都解决了。”幸村轻松的说道，还伸了个懒腰。 

“那就好，不愧是你。” 

“真田，明天你就回东京。”突然收起笑容，幸村正色说道。 

“啊？”真田不解，“为什么？为什么让我回去？”

“丢下辞职信就走？真田，你太松懈了。”

“是你让我来的！”

“我让你来，可没让你辞职。丢下辞职信就跑，你怎么向你的家人交代？是谁之前教训我，说别做让家人伤心的事来着？”

“我......我没有教训你。”真田哑然，这些天他也在认真反省，是不是有点冲动了，本来可以好好与上司沟通的，结果居然将枪和证件都交了出去。

确实太松懈了。

“不过...... 别担心，我陪着你一起。”幸村笑着说道，“谢谢你真田，接下来你的难题我帮你解决。”

真田看幸村，他的笑容像是将所有的阴霾一扫而净，暖到了心里。 

真田难得露出开心的笑容。

“嗯。”

“你说，明天我们回去，要不要先把你上司绑架了？让他把你的辞职信撕了，不这么做就把他扔到东京湾里去。”

“幸村！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，幸村笑的前仰后合。 

“真田，你真傻呢。”

......

为真田与幸村的相遇送上祝福，从开始到永远。

FIN

不好意思拖了很久才更新，年底太忙加上有点卡文，最终还是决定将文完结。脑洞很多但落笔较难，我也在摸索中。

特殊时期大家少出门，如果出门一定要戴口罩。给大家拜年了，祝愿每个人都身体健康，万事如意。

新的一年，继续一起搞cp (*^▽^*)


End file.
